A clipboard is typically comprised of a planar surface of plastic, wood, or similarly rigid materials to which a spring-biased clip is attached to one end. Papers, documents and other materials are held to the clipboard by the clip. Clipboards are used both professionally and recreationally in a wide variety of pursuits. Inclement weather, though, can prohibit the use of clipboards due to wind, wet conditions, or low light conditions or a combination thereof. An ideal solution is a cover which removably attaches to a typical clipboard and provides for relief of these problems such that the clipboard can be used in virtually any situation.